Ikariam Plus
__NOWYSIWYG__ L'ambrosia è una valuta di Ikariam estremamente costoso e per nulla valida. Invece di buttare 100 euro o anche 10 su questo gioco pensate alle cose più importanti o al massimo metteli su un gioco che non ve li svaluta così tanto. Riepilogo delle funzioni di Ikariam Plus Come vedrete da QUI in giù, il vostro denaro è svalutato come non mai. Account Premium Prezzo: Durata: 7 Giorni Essere sempre informato di tutte le attività del tuo impero e avere il pieno controllo suituoi subordinati sono le sfide che deve affrontare un vero leader! Tutto questo può essere fatto molto più facilmente - con Ikariam PLUS! Riepilogo del costruttore Il riepilogo della città presenta un miglioramento del consigliere della città, aggiunge tre nuovi riepiloghi sull`economia dell`intero impero. * Con un colpo d`occhio puoi vedere dove i cittadini del tuo impero stanno lavorando * La soddisfazione di tutte le città è mostrata in un`unica schermata * Un riepilogo delle risorse immagazzinate in tutte le città e il livello dei depositi minerari sulle isole * Link diretti a tutte le città e ai loro depositi minerari * Il livello di espansione di tutte le costruzioni importanti come il municipio per tutte le tue città Riepilogo Esercito Come comandante in capo delle tue truppe hai un riepilogo su tutti i tuoi eserciti, sulle flotte e sui loro rispettivi costi di mantenimento. * Il tuo intero esercito disponibile in un unico riepilogo - controlla dove sono situate le tue unità e quante ne potrai portare in battaglia con te! * L`intero costo di manutenzione per ora basato sul tipo di unità e il totale! * Ti mostrerà dove si trovano i costi maggiori e come ottimizzare il tuo esercito! Statistiche sulle unità di terra e sulle navi disponibili Riepilogo Ricerca Con il riepilogo della ricerca puoi convertire la conoscenza in potere! Un riepilogo completo sulle tue spese! * Osserva i livelli dell`accademia e i ricercatori assegnati in tutte le tue città! * Tieni sotto controllo i costi per tutti i ricercatori! * Link diretti a tutte le accademie! Riepilogo Diplomazia In diplomazia, proprio come in guerra, rapporti accurati ed intelligenti sono alla base di ogni buona e ponderata decisione. Troverai tutto ciò che ti serve in questo riepilogo! * Tutte le spie attive in tutte le città in un unico riepilogo! * Controlla direttamente quale missione è stata completata, dove si trovano le tue spie al momento e quando porteranno a termine la loro missione! * Il rischio che vengano catturate - trova la spia meglio mimetizzata nella città obiettivo con un solo sguardo! * Link diretto ai nascondigli delle spie per dar loro nuove missioni! Lista costruzione edificio La lista della costruzione permette di fare una lista dei lavori che necessitano di essere fatti. Le costruzioni saranno poi costruite/estese secondo l`ordine di lista. La lista della costruzione verrà visualizzata nella finestra alla sinistra della visualizzazione della città. Prolungamento della Protezione divina I giocatori che utilizzano un Account Premium sono protetti dagli attacchi fino a quando espandono il loro Municipio al Livello 7, al contrario del Livello 5 con un Account Standard. Più spazio nelle note I giocatori che utilizzano un Account Premium possono scrivere nelle "Note" fino a 8192 caratteri, al contrario dei 200 permessi a chi ha un Account Standard. Più collegamenti nella mappa mondiale I giocatori che utilizzano un Account Premium possono mettere fino a 25 isole nella lista dei collegamenti della mappa mondiale, al contrario dei 5''' permessi a chi usa un Account Standard. Mercante Premium '''Prezzo: per scambio Durata: Istantaneo Usa il Mercante Premium quando vuoi scambiare le tue risorse con degli altri tipi. Il Mercante Premium funziona con delle semplici barre a scorrimento: legno e merci di lusso sono scambiate 1:1. Uso del Mercante Premium Per esempio abbiamo: Legno 18'000, Marmo 3'000 e vogliamo del Cristallo per ampliare l'Accademia. Possiamo far scorrere o digitare 2'000 nella casella del Marmo (un numero qualsiasi, ma di solito meno del Marmo che si ha, ora si puo mettere 1'000 nella casella del Cristallo (o premere la freccia Max). Quindi si ha Marmo 2'000 e Cristallo 1'000 (2'000 + 1'000 = 3'000). Forse non si vuole usare il Marmo. Quindi si può usare il legno per scambi 1:1 : mettiamo 16'000 nel Legno, poi facciamo 2'000 nel Cristallo. Adesso viene usato 2'000 di Legno per avere 2'000 beni di lusso. Ovviamente i numeri sono a vostra discrezione a patto che gli utili e le perdite siano uguali a zero(sotto i box delle merci la scritta "Libero" deve indicare 0). Questo significa che se prendete 1'432 di Zolfo, bisogna mettere 1'432 da qualche altra parte. Premendo il pulsante Max (il triangolo che indica a destra) su una barra di scorrimento si fornisce tutto quello che è possibile convertire per una risorsa. Premendo il pulsante Min (il triangolo che indica a sinistra) si imposta quella risorsa a 0. È necessario rinunciare a parte delle risorse prima di poter aggiungerne altre. Per essere sicuri di avere coperto tutto, premi il pulsante "Max" su ogni risorsa prima di cliccare sul pulsante "Commercia (5 Ambrosia)". Puoi fare "imposta tutto a 0" per aiutarti a partire da zero, oppure puoi fare "dividi in parti uguali" per avere la stessa quantità di tutte le risorse. Il "Dividi in parti uguali" può risultare inutile per degli eventuali resti piccolo che possono restare dopo un ampliamento. * Note: Quando premi il pulsante "Commercia" ti viene subito addebitato , anche se non hai scambiato nulla. Consigli Mercante Premium * Quando si usa il Mercante per scambiare delle merci bisogna tenere conto del valore delle merci che si scambiano. Se il Marmo è abbondante vale più di altre risorse. * Un grande Magazzino aumenta l'efficienza del mercante. E' molto vantaggioso scambiare del Legno per dei beni di lusso. * Non convertire il Vino per altre risorse. Quando finisce il i cittadini diventano infelici. Se bisogna espandere un Palazzo o una Residenza del Governatore e si usa il Mercante è bene disporre di almeno 500 in più di quello richiesto dall'espansione. Bonus produzione risorse * The duration of each bonus is calculated in real time from the moment the click is registered. Additional clicks merely add time to the countdown clock, and can be purchased without losing the existing purchase time. Using the enhanced resource gathering bonuses, you will receive 20% additional resources on each of your islands that produce those goods. * Bonuses are cumulative, not multiplicative. Example: Βase production of per hour + a Level 5 Stonemason (10% increase) + Enhanced Resource Gathering bonus (20% increase) = 500 + ( 500 * 0.1 ) + ( 500 * 0.2 ) = 500 + 50 + 100 = per hour. Procura risorse Ricarica il magazzino della tua città con le risorse che preferisci. Puoi scegliere tra le seguenti capacità del magazzino: 10%, 50% e 100%. Trasferimento città Prezzo: per ogni trasferimento di città Durata: Istantaneo Usando questa caratteristica, puoi muovere una città ovunque tu voglia ogni volta che vuoi(senza refresh).L'unica condizione è che non ci siamo eventi in quella città(esercito, navi o trasporti,nè tuoi ne di qualcun'altro). Puoi muovere una città dalla pagina "Colonizzazione", così cerca lo spazio in cui vuoi muovere, e seleziona la città da spostare lì. Muletto a vapore Price: Duration: 7 Days ... La capienza delle tue discariche e dei tuoi magazzini raddoppia in tutte le città. Qualora allo scadere della funzione Premium i magazzini contengano più merci di quelle che sono in grado di accogliere, le merci in eccesso andranno perse. Lucchetto Price: Duration: 7 Days A few hidden little windows here, a few double walls there and then you already have 100% more theft protection! Using this feature, you can double the amount of resources protected by the Warehouse for 7 days. Rotta commerciale automatica Prezzo: Per ogni rotta commerciale automatica Durata: 7 Giorni * Nota: La prima rotta commerciale automatica è gratis. Usando questa caratteristica,puoi impostare il trasporto di risorse fra due città del tuo account, il quale verrà eseguito tutti i giorni allo stesso orario-per una settimana. La rotta può trasportare un solo tipo di risorsa.Puoi impostare una rotta commerciale automatica alla pagina"Trasporta merci". Trasportatore del Mercenario Price: per transportation Duration: For one transportation, as long as it takes Some seafaring man would sail to the end of the world to get a bit Ambrosia! You are able to charter transporters for 5 Ambrosia to sail with your fleet and increase your transport capacity significantly. Using this feature, you can double your existing quantity of Cargo Ships for one transport action. * This appears to be a very expensive Ikariam Plus feature, as its duration is likely to be less than a day. In contrast, even if the Trader is instantaneous, it can also save over a week worth of gathering goods. There are only s few opportunities that make Mercenary Transporter a practical expense. Lista dei giocatori che hanno Accordi culturali disponibili Price: each time you order the list Duration: Instant Using this feature, you can get a list of maximum (number of free slots you have available * 5) players that have an available Cultural Asset Treaty, online in the past 5 days and not in vacation mode, and make offers up to (number of free slots you have available * 3) players. You can also set different criteria about the players to whom you want to offer cultural treaty agreement (eg. players located next to you, far away from you, etc). This feature is avalable in the Museum. Propulsore Tritone Questi propulsori vengono costruiti nel tempio di Tritone, figlio di Poseidone, ad Aulis. Essi possono essere montati sulla parte esterna delle nostre navi mercantili. Con una spesa adeguata di ambrosia i propulsori possono essere riempiti di fuoco delle fucine di Efesto da Prometeo; ciò spinge le navi per i mari con una potenza divina. Prezzo: *2 per un aumento del 100% della velocità di base delle navi mercantili *4 per un aumento del 200% della velocità di base delle navi mercantili *6 per un aumento del 300% della velocità di base delle navi mercantili Durata: Istantaneo (valido per un solo trasporto) Tramite questa funzione è possibile far aumentare la velocità di spostamento delle navi mercantili solo nel trasporto delle merci. Archivio messaggi Prezzo: per ogni messaggio o report Durata: Permanente Puoi conservare un messaggio,un report di mattaglia o un report di spionaggio più a lungo rispetto al normale cliccando il bottone "Salva in archivio" alla fine di quella pagina o messaggio. Composizione della flotta in arrivo Price: each time you order the composition of the fleet Duration: Instant Using this feature, you can find out more information about the composition of army or fleet that is attacking, and also for the exact amount of each resource or unit is being sent to your towns using Cargo Ships. Terreno edificabile Premium Prezzo: per ogni colonia fondata su un terreno Premium Durata: Istante Usando questa funzione, potrai fondare una colonia su un terreno Premium, che si differenzia dai 16 posti basilari perchè abbatte il tempo di colonizzazione (ovvero fonda la colonia istantaneamente). Questa funzione è stata creata per abbattere il sovraffollamento delle Isole , visto che spesso non si trovano posti disponibili. Inoltre è utilizzata per riservarsi un posto nelle Isole con le Cave a livelli alti, che permettono di estrarre più risorse. Pacchetti sagome I vari pacchetti di sagome ti consentono di ingannare le spie nemiche rispetto all`effettiva forza delle tue truppe. Civilizzare i Barbari Ottieni 10 ulteriori abitanti per la tua città. Costi (per unità): e Torre Helios Categoria:Meccanica del gioco